Rosetail
Rosetail is a light ginger tabby she-catRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 with a pinkish-orange tail.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is born two moons after Bluekit and Snowkit are born. Her mother is Poppydawn and her littermates are Sweetkit and Thistlekit. She is named Rosekit by Snowkit because of her pinkish-orange tail. :During Leopardfoot's kitting, she shares a mouse with her sister, Sweetpaw, and her friend Bluefur. Later, all three of them suffer from bellyaches, but while Rosepaw and Bluefur get better, Sweetpaw stays sick and later dies. Both Rosepaw, now Rosetail and Thistleclaw mourn for their sister. :Later, she is seen saying how she wished that there was a cat in ThunderClan like Oakheart, the RiverClan warrior. :Rosetail is a good friend of Bluefur, and is often seen teasing her about how Thrushpelt clearly loves her and moons over her, but Bluefur doesn't love him back. :Whenever Thrushpelt talks to Bluefur about having kits and about how she would be a great mother, Bluefur uses Rosetail as an excuse to get away from him. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Rosetail is the only ThunderClan cat not mentioned in the Allegiances, but is seen during the first battle against ShadowClan. She guards the nursery, where Frostfur and Goldenflower's five kits are sheltering. She is killed by the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot, and dragged viciously from the nursery, and the former ShadowClan medicine cat Yellowfang takes her place, fighting off the strong ShadowClan deputy. Frostfur, after the battle, remarks Blackfoot killed "brave Rosetail," which is the only time the elderly she-cat is mentioned in this book. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :She is mentioned by Goldenflower, and the queen remarks that she would have done the same thing during the battle with ShadowClan if she had been in Rosetail's position. Code of the Clans :She is sitting next to Bluefur and Lionpaw when Pinestar announces that he is leaving to become a kittypet. :Also, in another story, she is next to her mother, Poppydawn, when she dies of greencough. She is clearly distraught; when Poppydawn dies, she cries out, "Poppydawn! No! Don't leave me!" Trivia *Rosetail has WindClan blood because her father, Windflight, is half WindClan.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *Rosetail was mentioned in Into The Wild only by name. Frostfur quoted on page 195, "Our kits are safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Yellowfang fought him off." Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Windflight: Deaceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sister: :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand Nephews: :Sootfur: Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Niece: :Sorreltail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 109 Great-Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: Great-Grand Nephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grand Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Grand Nieces: :Cherrykit: Family Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Elders